Transportation
Yes, that is a lot of nobles. But they will be covering most of the various sections (once finished). Stuff that falls under their purview will be written below their names. Future Projects: Trade (Will be developed very far into the future) Tribute (from Outliers) Land-based Transportation Nobles may be on a Settlement-by-Settlement basis or working on the Capital/National/Royal/Imperial Transportation Council. Rails Minecarts, Trains, Roller Coasters, Subways--they're all here. Conductor Nobles In charge of making sure the trains run on time (Logistics) Engineer Nobles In charge of the more technical aspects of Minecartery Roads Path/Road Director Nobles In charge of planning out new paths and roads, both above and below the surface. Maritime Anything to do with the water. Port Authority Nobles In charge of water-side ports, whether the vessels are carrying cargo, passengers, or anything else. Engineer/Shipwright Nobles In charge of making sure the ships keep running and are built to your standards. Logistical Nobles The Nether's in the details. Airborne Airport Authority Nobles Engineer Nobles Logistical Nobles Extracubical To float along in the sky above the atmosphere--to reach out and touch the face of Notch. For now, this section is devoted to Galacticraft. Any other space mods out there? I'd love to hear about them. Mission/Launch Controller Nobles Logistical Nobles Kerbal Wrangling Nobles Engineer/Rocket Scientist Nobles Old Wiki Page (Unformatted) Transportation is the general category that covers all modes of transportation. Whether you have a path or road network, a teleportation network, a series of strategically placed livery stables, inchworm drives for the air, the sea, the surface, or below the surface, or some mixture of the above, it all belongs under the moniker of Transportation. Please remember that at any time you have the right to invoke the Rule of Cool to override any of these rules. Roads and Pathways Pathways Underground Tunnels Tracks and Minecarts Maritime Before I progress any further, I would like to have a brief discussion on the difference between Minecraft physics and IRL physics. I apologize for the sudden break of the 4th wall. I will also need to have a second discussion of this when I cover Airships. In Real Life In Real Life, we have ships whose keels extend far below the surface of the water. This is to prevent them from toppling over, stability, speed, etc. This is all crucially important when designing IRL ships. However, this is not real life. In Minecraft In Minecraft, if you try to build below the surface of the water, you will end up destroying water. If you later introduce an inchworm drive to a ship with a keel below water, you will leave a path of destroyed water behind you. Therefore, for the purposes of this challenge, ships' hulls will begin one block above water, with a flat bottom, so if it moves it will move across the surface of the water, but never destroy the water itself. You can cry and whine about how that's not "realistic" all you want. And you're right. It ISN'T realistic. It's Minecraftistic. Docks Shipping Aviation In the same vein as the Maritime shipping has more than a few slight tweaks, so too does the Aviation need more than a few tweaks to fit it into non-Newtonian, Minecraft physics. The primary difference being that Gravity is different. Also, inertia doesn't necessarily effect things the same way. Thrust applied IRL will continue until friction slows an aircraft to a stop, at which point gravity will tighten its hold on the aircraft as the aircraft grows slower and slower. In Minecraft, unless you have an aircraft made 100% of Gravel or Sand, gravity won't have nearly the same effect. For this reason, for the purposes of this challenge, Airships in the vein of hot air balloons and dirigibles will be the primary means of air power. But if you want to have a sailing ship fly, feel free. This is Minecraft, after all, and it will stay up there until it's destroyed or you find a super-realistic physics mod. Or you get bored and destroy the world.